


Путешественники

by Tayash



Series: Ширитори на дайри [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, жестокость, кровь, мистика, насилие, преслеш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Summary: Тайга не умирает.
Series: Ширитори на дайри [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073





	Путешественники

**Author's Note:**

> Отдельный кусок большой вселенной. Куча вопросов и возможный в связи с этим необоснуй.

Тайга не умирает. Каждую ночь ему не хватает пары минут или даже секунд, и он просыпается. Тайга каждое утро смотрит на себя в зеркало, убеждается, что всё ещё жив, и наваждение отступает на некоторое время. А на следующий день возвращается, снова и снова выдергивая его в реальность за минуты до смерти.  
  
_Он стоит на песчаном берегу. Закат слепит уставшие глаза, вечерняя тяжесть ложится на плечи. Прохладные волны разбиваются о его тонкие голые щиколотки с россыпью браслетов, стопы всё сильнее вязнут в мокром бронзовом песке. Кажется, будто даже океан желает его утопить за убийство ни в чем неповинного человека.  
На руках кровь - чужая и своя. Дышать всё тяжелее, и Тайга понимает, что сам ранен. Что умирает. Окружающий мир опасно дрожит перед глазами и меркнет. Он падает на колени в холодную воду…_  
  
…и просыпается.  
  
Тайга не понимает, почему это происходит. Его угнетают и выматывают сны, вытесняя любые желания, кроме одного – наконец-то умереть. Хотя бы раз. Он думает, что если умрет хотя бы раз, то это всё прекратится. Тайга и так по утрам просыпается с трудом, а после начавшихся снов кажется, будто он теряет нить с реальностью. Будто они тянут из него жизнь, медленно убивают каждую ночь, и это очень страшно. А вдруг он однажды не проснётся?  
  
Холодная вода смывает остатки ночного кошмара. В прямоугольном зеркале отражается бледное узкое лицо. Живое. Под глазами серые тени, губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Тайга напуган – в темных зрачках неуловимо, почти незаметно плещется страх. Эти сны. Тайга на секунду думает, что они больше похожи на вырванные куски страшной реальности, свидетелем которых он случайно оказывается каждую ночь.  
  
Он не может себя заставить позавтракать. Перед глазами всё ещё встают образы, и живот неприятно скручивает тяжелым узлом каждый раз.  
  
  
  
\- Ужасно выглядишь, - хлопает его по плечу перед парой Джесси и сочувственно качает головой. – Опять всю ночь учил, ботаник?  
  
Тайга не обижается. В конце концов, он сам так решил, не желая раскрывать суть своих кошмаров. Пусть он лучше будет ботаником, ночи напролет просиживающим за конспектами, чем его посчитают ненормальным, боящимся каких-то там снов.  
  
\- Учил, а толку-то, - зевает Тайга и плюхается за стол, доставая из сумки толстую тетрадь и любимый мягкий карандаш. – Уж лучше бы нормально спал.  
  
\- А в чём проблема-то?  
  
Вопрос остаётся без ответа.  
  
Лекция настолько унылая и неинтересная, что Тайга может с уверенностью сказать, что это наискучнейшая пара, на которой ему пришлось сидеть с начала учебного года. И он снова засыпает.  
  
_Он стоит у обрыва. Далеко внизу шумно плещутся волны, разбиваясь об острые выступы скал. Дыхание сбилось от быстрого бега. Его загнали в угол и ему больше некуда бежать. Он знает, что эта бухта единственная, из которой невозможно выбраться живым. Он обвинён в измене Королю, а доказательств невиновности нет. Его предали самые близкие люди.  
Надо решиться.  
Ветер бросает волосы в лицо, и он делает шаг вперед…  
\- Пожалуйста, стой!  
Чей-то крик бьёт его в спину, но он уже не может удержаться на краю пропасти._  
  
Тайга резко распахивает глаза, но не подрывается на месте, будто какой-то внутренний тормоз срабатывает. Лекция всё идёт. Он оглядывается по сторонам, замечает ещё нескольких спящих под монотонное бормотание преподавателя и облегченно выдыхает, что не один такой.  
  
Он пихает Джесси в локоть:  
  
\- Дашь потом начало лекции списать? А то я задремал.  
  
\- Да без проблем, ботаник ты наш, - усмехается парень и перехватывает в пальцах толстую многоцветную ручку.  
  
  
  
_Темно и сыро. Влажный густой воздух с трудом пробивается в лёгкие. Не пошевелиться, цепи до онемения стягивают его по рукам и ногам. Тайге кажется, будто проходит целая вечность в этой тьме, а потом приходят звуки, голоса, чувства.  
И вместе со всем этим – боль. Тяжесть собственного тела, чуждость собственного голоса, непривычно низкого и сухого, царапающего. Он не понимает ни слова из того, что говорит, не понимает, что у него спрашивают. Будто это и не он вовсе.  
Пальцы обжигает острой вспышкой, кожа на них рассечена тонким гибким прутом. На глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Его бьют снова и снова – кровь стекает по железным подлокотникам. Кровь на языке – Тайга прокусывает губу.  
Ему в очередной раз что-то говорят, уже не спрашивают. Тайга слышит металлический звон, будто оружие вынимают из ножен, и закрывает глаза, хоть это и не обязательно – он и так не видит ничего в кромешной тьме. Он слеп.  
В воздухе свистит острое лезвие.  
\- Стойте! – крик снова врывается в сон за пару секунд до смерти…_  
  
… и Тайга резко выныривает в реальность, задыхаясь.  
  
Часы показывают половину третьего ночи. Его бьёт озноб, а горло раздирает кашлем, и Тайга искренне благодарен сейчас, что снимает квартиру один. Не хотелось бы ни перед кем объясняться за свои кошмары.  
  
Он долго сидит на кровати и пытается успокоиться. В комнате мягкий рассеянный свет от ночника цвета бронзового заката, а Тайге страшно, что в какой-то момент всё потемнеет и он перестанет что-либо видеть. Эти сны ярче реальности, и чем дальше, тем сильнее его сковывает ужасом. Он не знает, к кому обратиться за помощью.  
  
Больше Тайга спать не ложится и утром снова чувствует себя донельзя разбитым и потерянным.  
  
До остановки идти всего минут десять, но они кажутся глотком воздуха и окончательно рассеивают кошмарное наваждение очередной смерти. В наушниках играет что-то спокойное, почти бессловесное и умиротворяющее, и Тайга позволяет себе раствориться в общем людском потоке.  
  
Кто-то случайно мажет ему по руке теплыми пальцами, а после тяжело врезается в плечо и не глядя бросает извинение. Тайга не слышит этого и даже не оборачивается вслед, продолжая идти. Только машинально потирает ушибленное место и убирает за ухо выбившуюся прядь темных волос.  
  
Парень, случайно на него налетевший, стоит посреди улицы в замешательстве.  
  
\- Неужели… и он тоже? – слабое бормотание не слышит никто, и он сжимает ладонь в кулак, всё ещё ощущая чужое присутствие.  
  
\- Семпай? Вы идёте?  
  
\- А, да-да, я иду, - парень возвращается к своей компании, но чувство необъяснимого узнавания этого незнакомца остаётся. Будто они уже встречались несколько раз.  
  
  
  
Джесси подхватывает его под руку, когда Тайга едва не падает на лестнице, споткнувшись на ровном месте. Перед глазами на мгновение всё темнеет, а потом расплывается. Его осторожно усаживают на ступеньку.  
  
\- Эй, Тайга, ты как? Это всё из-за того, что ты по ночам учишь, да? Ты прекращай! – пальцы крепко сжимаются на худом плече и Джесси легонько, совсем по-дружески его треплет. – А если так надумаешь снова свалиться, а меня рядом не будет? А если покалечишься?  
  
\- Да всё нормально, я просто… немного устал, - неловко заканчивает Тайга и осторожно пробует встать на ноги. С плеча соскальзывает сумка и сползает вниз на четыре ступеньки. – Вот блин…  
  
Он хочет дотянуться, но его опережают.  
  
\- Держи. Не подскажете, где деканат? Помню, что на четвертом этаже, а кабинет забыл.  
  
\- Пятый по счету по левой стороне, - отзывается Джесси и помогает Тайге встать. Тот забирает протянутую сумку, перекидывая её на этот раз через плечо, и наконец-то может рассмотреть парня, стоящего на две ступеньки ниже.  
  
Он кажется Тайге дерзким в черной кожаной косухе, широких потертых джинсах и тяжелых ботинках. Модные очки предусмотрительно подняты вверх, отчего несколько темно-рыжих прядей чёлки забавно топорщатся. За плечами виднеется яркий рюкзак, не совсем вяжущийся с образом.  
  
\- Спасибо, - парень широко улыбается и шустро скрывается из вида.  
  
Тайга поворачивается к Джесси с немым вопросом, откуда он вообще в курсе, что деканат на четвертом этаже.  
  
\- Без понятия, я тоже не знаю, кто это.  
  
Этим «кем-то» оказывается бывший студент, который пару лет назад перевелся в аналогичный университет за границей. Никто не знал, да и до сих пор не знает ни причин его перевода, ни тем более причин возвращения.  
  
Тайга случайно узнаёт, что незнакомец становится новичком факультета психологии сновидений и неосознанно проводит параллель со своими кошмарами. Может, ему дали шанс что-то изменить? Бред, конечно, но Тайге почему-то очень хочется сделать уже хоть что-то! Избавиться от этих кошмаров, мешающих нормально жить.  
  
И он меньше всего ожидает, что этот новенький подойдёт к нему сам. На этот раз парень одет в простую черную рубашку навыпуск и более приличные джинсы.  
  
\- Есть минутка? – обращается он к Тайге и бросает вопросительный взгляд в сторону Джесси, как бы прося разрешения поговорить один на один. Джесси пожимает плечами и уходит. – Если я ошибся, сделаешь вид, будто разговора не было?  
  
Тайга кивает, хоть пока и не понимает, чего от него хотят.  
  
\- Ты же тоже путешественник? Сколько раз ты уже умирал?  
  
\- …что?  
  
Парень теряется на пару секунд, а после просто улыбается и дружелюбно хлопает по плечу, хотя на самом деле разочарован, что ошибся.  
  
\- Да ладно, забей!  
  
Новенький разворачивается и собирается уходить, как Тайгу внезапно осеняет. Этот звонкий голос кажется ему ужасно знакомым. Этот голос он уже слышал несколько раз в своих кошмарах.  
  
\- Это же был ты… да?  
  
Парень закрывает глаза и облегченно выдыхает. Не потерял ещё хватку распознавать таких «других». Не разучился чувствовать, хотя думал, что близок к этому, ведь за последние полгода он ошибался чаще, чем должен был.  
  
\- Так сколько раз ты уже умирал? – теперь уже тише спрашивает он, подойдя слишком близко к Тайге. В чужих карих глазах читается искренняя заинтересованность, и это немного пугает. Откуда он об этом знает?  
  
\- Ни разу.  
  
\- Как ни разу?..  
  
\- Я просыпаюсь, - разговор выходит каким-то до невозможности странным, ирреальным, но в то же время Тайга как никогда близок к истине. К разгадке, что с ним всё-таки происходит.  
  
\- Невозможно. Ты не можешь просыпаться раньше, чем умрешь. Так не должно быть! Это плохо, это очень плохо. Так нельзя…  
  
\- Стоп! – Тайга прерывает поток слов и отходит на шаг назад. Теперь ему по-настоящему страшно. Он-то надеялся, что найдёт ответ и помощь, но в итоге ещё больше напуган. – Хватит. Хватит…  
  
Тайга отступает ещё на пару шагов и хочет убежать от этого парня как можно дальше. Никогда больше его не видеть, не знать вообще, забыть обо всём. Забыть об этих страшных снах, вернуть всё, как было.  
  
\- Я могу помочь, - парень хватает его за руку и на лице читается чувство вины. – Прости, я не хотел напугать, я…  
  
\- Держись от меня подальше!  
  
Тайга вместо того, чтобы догнать Джесси и пойти на занятия, бежит вниз по лестнице, скорее на свежий спасительный воздух. Ему нечем дышать. Перед глазами всё качается, рассыпается и переворачивается.  
  
Он помнит, как падает плечом на стену и мир меркнет.  
  
  
  
_Тайгу бьёт холодный озноб. Кажется, будто он насквозь промёрз и изнутри превращается в глыбу льда. Он осторожно переворачивается набок, со лба падает повязка, и он видит рядом девушку, укрытую толстой меховой шкурой. Кажется, она спит. Тайга и сам зарывается лицом в теплый мех, окружающий его со всех сторон в попытке согреться.  
Легкие словно смёрзлись, слиплись и как бы Тайга ни хотел нормально глубоко вдохнуть, у него не получается, а в очередную попытку он заходится хриплым раздирающим горло кашлем.  
Девушка подскакивает и снова укладывает Тайгу на спину, а повязку опускает в стоящую неподалеку миску с водой, отжимает и кладёт ему на лоб.  
\- Тебе надо лежать, - она сильнее укутывает его меховыми шкурами и осторожно гладит по щеке. – Ты поправишься, обязательно поправишься. Я позову брата, он будет рад увидеть, что ты пришел в себя.  
Голос у неё дрожит, и Тайга будто раскалывается надвое, находясь как бы вне этого человека и в нём же одновременно.  
Едва девушка уходит, Тайга снова начинает кашлять, безостановочно, надрывно, до слёз. Он знает, что умирает, и ничего не может с этим поделать. Во рту явный вкус крови.  
\- Братик! Брат! – к нему подбегает молодой человек по виду старше его самого лет на десять и хватает за плечи. – Позови лекарей! – бросает он в сторону девушки, и та снова убегает.  
Тайга смотрит на незнакомца со стороны и в лицо. Мир вокруг него дрожит и разваливается на куски.  
\- Держись, держись, ты не должен просыпаться. Ты должен пройти это до конца…_  
  
… но Тайга просыпается. Выныривает в реальность и тяжело дышит. Требуется немало времени на осознание, что он находится в медкабинете, а рядом сидит и крепко держит за плечи новенький.  
  
\- Пусти, - голос звучит жалобно. К своему ужасу, он чувствует на языке кровь, и прикасается пальцами к губам, окрашивая их в красный. - Что за… какого черта?!  
  
\- Дальше будет хуже. Ты не дожидаешься смерти, и она сама начинает идти за тобой. Я могу помочь. Пожалуйста…  
  
\- Как?  
  
  
  
Тайга впервые приглашает кого-то на съемную квартиру, и ему немного неловко. Голова раскалывается от всех объяснений новенького (они хоть и познакомились в процессе общения, но Тайге как-то странно называть его по имени), и ещё больше от того, чем ему выльются сны, если он и дальше будет просыпаться раньше, чем умрёт.  
  
\- Значит, ты тоже путешественник, да? – осторожно спрашивает Тайга, когда Кентаро забирается на кровать и подбирает под себя одну ногу.  
  
\- Не совсем. Я нахожу в кошмарах таких, как ты и помогаю им справиться. Но ты… совсем другой. Впервые такого вижу.  
  
\- Ты же сказал, что знаешь, как мне помочь. Я думал, ты с таким уже сталкивался!  
  
Кентаро виновато улыбается.  
  
\- Я про такие случаи читал. Их мало, но они были, - он тут же спешит продолжить, заметив, что Тайга расстроился. – Не бойся, хуже точно не сделаю. Просто… помогу умереть.  
  
\- Так легко об этом говоришь, - Тайга садится рядом и зевает. Из-за постоянного недосыпа он готов уснуть там же, где ляжет, а за окнами уже вечереет. – Это же не ты умираешь по ночам…  
  
Кентаро проглатывает обиду, потому что Тайга его не понимает. Не представляет, каково это, каждую ночь видеть смерть. Каждую ночь отводить её от очередного путешественника, потерявшегося в кошмарах. Страшно, когда он в очередной раз не успевает…  
  
\- Пора отдыхать. Предстоит тяжелая ночь.  
  
Тайга до сих пор не понимает, как согласился на всё это. Почему он так легко согласился на тот бред, который рассказал ему Кентаро обо всех этих путешественниках во сне и прочей мистике и чертовщине. Тайга же в это никогда не верил, а тут слепо идёт на поводу.  
  
\- Я не буду раздеваться, если ты не против.  
  
Засыпать рядом с чужим человеком очень странно и непривычно. Тайга накрывается одеялом и замирает, слушая тихое ровное дыхание Кентаро. Мягкий свет ночника делает очертания Кентаро смазанными и нечеткими, и Тайга постепенно проваливается в полудрёму.  
  
_Он сразу чувствует, что с ним что-то не так. Всё тело ноет, будто его долго и упорно кромсали на части. Пошевелиться больно, но он через силу поднимает руку к глазам и видит длинные глубокие раны с запекшейся кровью.  
\- Тебе нельзя шевелиться! – шипят на него откуда-то сбоку, и он переводит взгляд в сторону.  
\- …Кентаро?! Почему…  
\- Нарушение правил. Мне нельзя вот так появляться. Но я должен тебе помочь.  
\- Что со мной? – голос плохо слушается, и Тайга морщится.  
Кентаро садится ближе, берёт его за руку и опускает обратно на землю. Над головой тяжелая листва джунглей, пахнет сыростью и приближающимся дождём.  
\- Пантера напала. Тебе ещё повезло, что её спугнул другой хищник. Но ты не выживешь, - устало вздыхает Кентаро и Тайге почему-то хочется заплакать. Он не знает, почему, но ему становится жаль Кентаро, который ничем не может ему помочь. – Слишком много крови потерял, да и зараза попала в раны. У меня нет ничего, что бы могло облегчить тебе… - слово «смерть» он не договаривает.  
\- Наверное, достаточно будет помочь мне умереть, - едва слышно шепчет Тайга.  
\- Скоро пойдёт дождь.  
Кентаро осторожно укладывает Тайгу себе на колени и успокаивающе гладит по волосам, когда от напряжения открывается пара ран и Тайга сквозь зубы стонет. Кентаро ловит себя на мысли, что ему больно на это смотреть. Впервые настолько противно от своей беспомощности.  
Он наклоняется над Тайгой, снимает куртку и поднимает её над головой.  
\- Будет больно.  
И Кентаро оказывается прав. От сильных потоков воды с неба раны вновь начинают кровоточить и ныть. Холод забирается внутрь, расползается по венам, заменяя собой всё, вытравляя всё живое. Тайге хочется свернуться клубочком и убаюкивать самого себя, но сил хватает только на то, чтобы сжать губы в тонкую линию и беззвучно плакать.  
\- Ты… рассыпаешься, - слышит Кентаро сквозь шум дождя и смотрит на Тайгу сверху вниз. – На части…  
\- Надо держаться, Тайга. Не просыпайся, хватайся за этот сон, ты должен!  
\- Не… могу.  
\- Можешь! – уверенно отвечает Кентаро и наклоняется ниже. Он не целует, просто прикасается к чужим губам и хочет думать, что это поцелуй. Хочет, чтобы Тайга тоже так думал и ухватился за него, как за спасительную ниточку. – Ты сможешь пережить всё это._  
  
  
  
Утром Тайга находит свою руку крепко сжимающей ладонь Кентаро. Он впервые не чувствует себя разбитым после сна. Чувствует себя выспавшимся и отдохнувшим.  
  
\- Не отпускай, - спросонья бормочет Кентаро и открывает глаза. Ему интересно, помнит ли Тайга, что случилось ночью, но передумывает об этом спрашивать, когда на его губах видит робкую благодарную улыбку. – С тобой очень непросто, но будет легче, если останешься со мной.  
  
\- Останусь.


End file.
